


Lady Bug Triple Penetration

by InquedPeacock



Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquedPeacock/pseuds/InquedPeacock
Summary: Francine had always wanted to join the super exclusive Lady Bugs Club. But after discovering their true secret will she have a change of heart?
Kudos: 2





	Lady Bug Triple Penetration

For years Francine dreamed of joining the refined and beautiful group of women known as the Ladybugs. But she did not just want to be part of the club, she had her mind set on something dirtier, and her eyes set on the top 3 women of the club: Christie, Katy, and Casey. She did not just want to be one of them; she wanted to taste and savor each one of these well-built and stacked milf’s. Every time she saw them in the grocery store or on the street or in a boutique her panties soaked by the time she got to a place she could relieve herself. “Oh fuck yes!” Francine shouted in the empty parking lot as she fingered her wet snatch to point of heavy orgasm, she continued to move her hand and fingers around her pussy faster and faster as she shot lady cum all over her windshield. 

Her whole body went limp as she lay there with an orgasmic smile on her face, breathing heavily. She got up and put her underwear back on, cleaned off her windows and dash and headed home. Along the way she stopped in at a local clothing store, she looked around for something cute to wear for Stan, she saw Katy of the ladybugs head into a changing room. Francine followed and went into the room next to it hoping to find out what she had in an attempt to get closer to Katy. She took out her phone and turned on the camera hoping to get a few nude shots of Katy and held it over the dividing wall, what she saw was truly a shock. Francine was not prepared for what was going on in there. 

Katy was on her knees bobbing her head back and forth, Francine moved the camera up a little to find out that it was Christie who was standing against the wall making an “Oh” face while pulling Katy’s head up and down on her erect futa cock. Francine gasped and dropped her phone after snapping a few pics. The 2 women LB’s in the other changing room noticed the phone drop immediately and rushed over to Francine’s room before she even had a chance to get one foot out of the room. 

Katy was the first to show up and pinned Francine to the corner of the wall. Christie was next to show up stuffing her cock back into her spanks under her dress. When she saw it was Francine she smiled and stepped toward her, pulling Katy back and getting even closer. She got right up in Francine’s face and looked her in the eye, Francine was so scared and still feeling the shock from earlier that she could not even make direct eye contact. She kept looking down at Christie’s crotch and back up. Christie noticed this and decided to plant a wet, hot, steamy kiss on Francine, wrestling with her tongue; she slipped something down Francine’s throat. She noticed this and backed away back into the wall. “Wha- what did you make me swallow?” Francine asked in a panic as she fell to the floor. The two Ladybugs stood over her with wicked smiles “oh you’ll feel it in a minute” Katy said as she walked out the dressing room. Francine’s vision went blurry for a second, when it was clear again she looked up to see that the third top Ladybug was standing in the room over her with and evil smile “oooohh so what do you think girls, should we go somewhere more private, or have our fun here?” the busty red head asked as she massaged her genital region. Francine blacked out for a minute and woke up to a strange sensation she had not felt in quite some time, a big hard dick sliding back and forth between her ass cheeks and a head poking at her pussy lips. She struggled to move, to run away but soon realized her hands and legs were tied together. She panicked a little before Christie grabbed her head and got in close to Franny’s face “listen Francine, you found out our most hidden secret, we ladybugs aren’t just cheating on our husbands, we’re huge horny futa sluts.” Francine’s eyes widened with shock as she gasped through the scarf tied around her mouth, Christie stepped back and looked down on Francine as she lifted her skirt to reveal a huge pulsing bulge beneath a pair of tight spanks that had white stains running down both legs, between her thighs were 2 large tense egg shaped balls. Christie removed her spanks and her still hard member sprang up and smacked Francine in the face, Christie chuckled as she stroked her cock and looked around at her fellow ladybugs as they stood up and showed Francine their dicks with sinister smiles on their faces “we’re gonna wreck you ya little blonde bitch” Katy said as she stroked her cock and played with her huge balls. 

Christie removed Francine’s gag in preparation to shove her large member down Franny’s throat “What is the meaning of this, I thought you said you were all cheating on your husbands with other men, not with each other” Francine said with fear in her voice. Christie chuckled “Oh honey, we are, I’m screwing my tennis instructor and gardener. I’m screwing their tight asses; my gardener has the hands of a god, so strong yet gentle, and my tennis instructor, well let us just say he knows how to handle balls for an extended amount of time.” “And I’m plowing my driver and personal trainer almost daily” Katy said as she crouched down behind Francine’s ass that was up in the air “Hmm you look wet enough, we’re gonna rape you now, gag her” Casey said as she pumped her dick into Francine’s dripping wet pussy in one shot. Francine jerks her body upward and before she can scream Christie’s dick is slammed in her mouth to silence her, she proceeds to push it in as far as she can deep into the blonde’s throat and watches as her eyes roll back with pleasure. 

“Nfff we’re gonna have to let off a prelim shot each before we start the real fun Francine” Christie says as she pumps her fully erect dick into Francine’s throat continuously till she blasts’ jizz up her entire mouth, throat and face “hah well that didn’t take long, I was still on the verge from Katy’s blowjob earlier” Christie said as she pulled her cock and thick cock out of Francine’s mouth and let her head fall to the ground, Katy was still thrusting her cock into Francine’s slutty wet pussy with all her might “Casey you should use her mouth, I know your pretty backed up and you look like your balls are ready to burst” Katy said as she pounded away at Francine more and more “Looks like you’ll taste 2 cocks today bitch” Casey said as she pinched Francine’s nose to get her to open her mouth, when it was open she slowly slid it in over her tongue and to the back of her throat. 

At this point Francine began blacking out from the pleasure and her instincts took over and her body reacted on its own. She began to swirl her tongue around Casey’s member and her pussy tightened up around Katy “Ahhh she’s using her tongue now?!” Casey shrieked as she kept thrusting her hips into Francine’s face. “Shit this bitch got really tight all of a sudden feels like she’ll tear my cock off” said Katy as she struggled to fuck Francine with the same force she did before. 

Both women continued to thrust as hard as they could until they let out thick wads of cum inside her Francine choked and gagged on cum as she came back to her senses. Casey had the thickest cum because she held back on how much sex she had, but smallest dick (it was still well above average), Katy’s dick was the thickest and her cum was a little thinner than Casey’s she had sex with men and women roughly 4 times a week, her husband kept an eye on her but did allow her freedom and she used it the best way she knew how. Christie being the leader of the group had the biggest dick and an even bigger sex drive, she could not more than a day or two without penetrating someone or getting penetrated herself. She loves anal especially giving it to some young guy who had never had his butt cherry popped.  
“Well now that that’s all over shall we get to the real fun bitch”? Christie said while she poked at Francine’s butthole with 2 fingers. “No, anything but that, no one has ever been in that hole” Francine said panicking trying to close her legs and butt. Christie grinned and forced her legs back open as she stood over her new victim’s butt “Perfect!” Christie said as she forced the head of her cock past the opening of Francine’s asshole “awh fuck this is the tightest asshole I’ve ever been in! I have to go deeper; I have to feel more of this wonderful hole!” Christie said while trying to hold back her voice. By now Casey had slipped under them both and had Francine lowered onto her still erect cock, she used the movement Christie’s thrusts combined with her own to ramp up her pleasure. Katy made her way to Francine’s mouth “Time to clean up your mess bitch, better lick me clean” Katy said as she pressed her dick up against Franny’s lips till she gave in and opened them and accepted it all. With all 3 women pumping into her now all at different speeds and strengths Francine felt herself slipping away into the pleasure of being fucked in her 3 holes at once, something she had not felt before.

She tried to fight it as best she could but having three large cocks ravage her insides, she gave in more and more with every thrust, her mind slowly going blank, her body acting on instinct and reacting accordingly to her attackers thrusts, tightening her holes around their poles, using her tongue even more than before she licked and slurped all the cum and bitch juices off Katy’s dick, with a vacuum like force she took in all of Katy and didn’t let her go no matter how much she struggled. “Fuck she has quite the technique with this mouth of hers; I’m almost at my limit” Katy said as she blew a huge load down Francine’s throat, Katy went limp with her dick still in Franny’s mouth, she licked her clean before letting her go and fall back, after coming back to her senses after feeling the ecstasy she whipped out a camera phone and started taking pics of Francine being violated by huge cocks pumping in and out of her orifices, being careful to leave her fellow Ladybugs faces out of it. “Great idea Katy, now we have hard blackmail material against her” Christie said as she pounded away at Francine’s ass.

Francine’s pussy started tightening up from the taste of cum in her mouth and throat, she began thrusting her hips on her own up and down hard on Casey and pushing back and forth, moving her hips in a circular motion to take in the full pleasure of taking two dicks at once. Casey wasn’t as strong as the other girls since she didn’t have as much experience, but she could hold her own against any normal woman, though Francine being a former party girl, she knows how squeeze every last drop of cum out of her partner. Francine clenched her pussy as tight as she could and began bouncing her hips up and down and round and round in an attempt to end her abuse quickly, Casey could tell that Francine was trying to make her cum and bit down on her nipple as she suckled sweet milk from her tits. The sharp pain from the bite combined with the 4 smacks on her firm round Franny fanny caused her to cum all over Casey’s cock. Francine’s snatch tightened even more making it harder for Casey to pound away at it, so the redhead started moving at different angles searching for a sweet spot, she found it near the entrance to Francine’s womb, and it was a big sweet spot, with the force of every hit to that one spot Casey knew Francine was cumming repeatedly, each hit striking hared than the last. After a few minutes of hitting that spot over and over Casey succumbed to the pleasure and pain of having a vice grip pussy clenching onto her futahood and pressed the head of her rod as far into Francine’s womb as she could before blowing a huge load staining all her vaginal walls and cracks. The warm flow of hot jizz slowly running out of her gaping pussy pulled Francine closer to the abyss of true pleasure. Casey stayed under Francine and helped stimulate her pussy as her ass was being destroyed by the remaining cock going all out on it. Casey pinched and squeezed Francine’s clit and dug into her pussy for cum mixed with lady juices and fed it to Francine.

Christie who was still hard at work breaking in Francine’s butt hole was enjoying every minute of the blonde housewife’s abuse. “Getting some good pictures her Katy? Get one of me pushing my cock all the way to the base in her ass” Christie ordered as she slammed her massive member deep into Francine’s butt. “Got it” Katy said as she snapped photo after digital photo. “I think I’ll switch to video” Katy said as she hovered the camera over her victim, “You’re gonna be a star when we’re through” Francine could not reply because she was being gagged by Casey’s fingers covered in the jizz/juice mix. With the taste of cock, two sets of jizz and her own pussy juices in her mouth and throat Francine’s eyes began to roll back into her head. She was almost completely gonad n these girls knew it. “Shit I’m about to-aaggghhhh!!!” Christie roared as she slammed the full length of her cock into Francine’s ass with all her might and shot a hard load into the deepest crevasses of her ass, with this Francine blacked out completely and went limp from the pleasure and exhaustion. “Oh my god she passed out, Katy get a close up of her face then her entire body”. Christie said as she got up and on her feet breathing heavily and wiping sweat off her brow. “We should make sure these aren’t lost when we leave her here.” Casey said as she sent the pictures out to all their phones and to a 4th and 5th recipient. The girls giggled as they left the changing room section and exited the store leaving Francine tied up with her holes exposed to the closed door of the room. A man walked in and saw, on her ass was written “Pick a hole, enjoy!” 

-Epilogue 1 *3 months later* The 3 leaders of the ladybugs are all sitting around drinking and reminiscing about their numerous sex partners when they are interrupted by Francine who looks beaten down. Hair unkept, sweaty face, dry skin, circles under her eyes “I finally found you again, please, I need you to fuck me again, I haven’t felt that good in my whole life. I have been trying to find that pleasure again, I’ve slept with Stan numerous times, I’ve even cheated on him, but no man has made me feel the way you girls have. I’ll do anything just have your way with me.” She begged them, the girls looked at each other and smiled back at Francine “Better start sucking then” Christie said.

-Epilogue 2 *2 years after the gang rape* “Well it has been a delight having you over for dinner Casey and Al, Francine and I don’t have many married friends so it’s nice that we can all have dinner together, and hey maybe later we can swap wives, ahahahahahh IM just kidding.” Stan said as he and his family ate with Casey and her husband. “Looks like little Jackie wants his momma” Francine said as she picked up her new son to hold him close. “Aww how adorable, how old is he?” Casey inquired, “1 year and 3 months, our little angel has blessed this family with his cuteness.” Can I hold him? Casey asked as she reached for the red headed child.

-End


End file.
